Masalah atau Pengertian
by MR. KRabs
Summary: Rukia, Ichigo dan bayi mereka. Hari ini terlalu banyak yang meminta bayinya. Selain itu ada penganggu? siapa yang jadi penganggu? Rukia menangis? gara-gara Ichigo? "Maafkan aku, Rukia! Kau segalanya untukku!" -edited-


**BLEACH, milik om Tite Kubo.**

**-One Shot-**

**Rate : **

**T plus atau 17 plus  
**

**hihi, up to you! bingung...  
**

**Pairing:**

**Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki.**

**Warning:**

**Out Of Character, semi Canon, Typo-sliweran, hampir banyak percakapannya sedikit narasi.**

* * *

**Fic pertama**

**Saya Newbie, salam kenal!**

**Terima kasih dulu buat beberapa author yang udah aku kirimin PM dan menjawab semua pertanyaan aku. (moga ga bosen, ya?)**

**Thanx a lot!**

**Buat yang udah buka dan baca fic ini, aku cuman bilang**

"**Terima kasih!"**

**selamat membaca..**

* * *

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia meremas erat futon di bawahnya, tak lupa ia mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi desahan yang mungkin lolos dari bibirnya. Ia takut kalau desahannya sampai terdengar dari luar akibat menembus dinding tipis kamarnya ini. Rukia menggeliatkan kembali saat daerah basahnya kembali menjadi santapan lidah pria yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya setahun ini. Rukia hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan atau ke kiri untuk menyalurkan sensasi menggigil yang ia rasakan akibat perlakuan itu, kenikmatan ini membuatnya sedikit kehilangan akal.

Andai putranya menyusu tidak bersamaan dengan kedatangan suaminya, mungkin suaminya juga tidak ikut meminta jatahnya, huh! Suaminya kadang tidak pengertian dengannya. Masalah yang lain, mereka melakukannya di kamar Rukia- maksudnya mansion Kuchiki- bukan di rumah mereka di Karakura, tapi di Soul Society.

"Rukia, berkonsentrasilah! Jangan pikirkan apapun, kau hanya perlu menikmatinya saja."

"Ichiii..."

Jerit kecil keluar dari bibir Rukia saat suaminya mengigit tepat di titik tersensitifnya, membuat Rukia kembali ingat bahwa kepala suaminya masih terbenam diantara kedua pahanya.

Rukia semakin tak bisa mengambil napas saat ia merasa dua jari suaminya mengoyak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dan tekanan di klitorisnya membuatnya harus terkulai lemas setelah tubuhnya sesaat menegang karena ia mencapai orgasmenya.

Rukia tak sadarkan diri beberapa detik hingga ia merasa belaian familiar menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kau cantik, Rukia."

"Ichi.. go.."

"Kenapa kau lama sekali menikmatinya, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Masih dengan tatapan sayu, Rukia memandangi wajah suaminya. Tangan Ichigo masih setia menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menempel di wajah Rukia akibat keringat di wajahnya.

"Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana kalau ada orang melewati depan kamar ini dan mendengar suara aneh." jawab Rukia dengan suara seraknya.

"Mereka akan mengabaikannya Rukia, mereka kan sudah mengetahuinya."

Senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Dasar! Kau tidak punya malu apa?"

"Heh, malu? Kau istriku, kan? Itu sudah menjelaskan hak dan kewajibanmu. Kalau Byakuya atau pelayan berani mengusik kegiatan kita, aku akan-"

"akan apa?"

"Hmm, entahlah?! Yang pasti malam ini aku hanya akan menghabiskannya bersamamu."

Rukia kembali memejamkan mata saat bibirnya diambil paksa oleh bibir pria bermarga Kurosaki ini. Tak lupa jarinya semakin erat meremas futon ketika hentakan keras membuat ia kembali merasa melayang di udara. Sepertinya Ichigo Kurosaki tidak akan tidur malam ini, menurutnya.

**oooOoooOooo**

"Rukia-sama.. Rukia-sama.."

"Kurosaki-sama.. Kurosaki-sama.."

"Rukia-sama, Kurosaki-sama tolong bangunlah sebentar! Ichi-chan menangis!"

Rukia menggeliat dari pelukan Ichigo, matanya masih terasa malas untuk bangun. Suara di luar kamarnya membuatnya melepas tangan berat Ichigo yang masih melingkari pinggangnya.

"Rukia-sama, Ichi-chan menangis."

Rukia menyingkap selimutnya, mencari pakaian dalamnya dan segera memakai yukata tidurnya. Mengabaikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan ia segera berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Ichigo yang masih tertidur. Matanya silau saat sinar terang langsung menerangi penglihatannya.

Beberapa detik mengabaikan keadaan di luar kamar akibat silau itu, matanya sedikit terbelalak kaget melihat siapa saja yang ada di luar kamarnya, selain pelayan ternyata sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki juga ada, menggendong bayi yang terus meronta dan menangis keras dipelukannya.

"Nii-sama.."

"Sejak bangun tadi, ia terus menangis dan aku tidak bisa menenangkannya. Sepertinya ia mencarimu."

"Ichi-chan! Maafkan aku, Nii-sama telah membuatmu repot."

Byakuya segera memberikan bayi itu pada Rukia.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Byakuya, pria itu hanya mengamati tingkah bayi berusia delapan bulan itu di dekapan ibunya. Kepalanya terus mencari sesuatu di pelukan Rukia, ia menyusupkan kepala berrambut jingganya ke dada Rukia.

"Sepertinya ia haus. Masuklah!"

Byakuya berjalan meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichiro, semalaman tidur dengan bayi itu membuatnya nyaman hanya saja, terbangun karena tangisan bayi bukanlah hal yang diinginkan Byakuya pagi ini.

Benar saja, begitu Rukia masuk kamar, bayi itu menyusu dan terlihat menikmati sekali. Rukia memandangi wajah tampan putranya itu, mata hazel bayi itu membalas menatap wajah ibunya. Rukia mengajaknya mengobrol walau jawaban bayi itu hanya berupa gerakan remasan kuat jari-jari mungil yang mengenggam jari telunjuk Rukia.

"Oh, Ichi-chan sudah di sini, bagaimana acara menginapmu bersama Oji-sama?"

Pria yang berambut mirip bayi itu mendekati mereka, mengecup kening keduanya bergantian lalu mengusap rambut bayi itu yang tumbuh tebal.

"Menyenangkan Otou-chan, sayangnya aku membangunkan Byakuya Oji-sama dengan tangisanku."

Rukia menirukan suara imut yang mungkin keluar dari bibir Ichiro jika ia sudah bisa berbicara dan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Heh, dia menangis?"

Rukia mengangguk.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, bayi itu akhirnya berhenti menyusu.

Aktivitas selanjutnya adalah bersiap-siap mendatangi acara Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita yang diadakan di barak divisi sepuluh. Para shinigami cantik itu mengancam Rukia agar membawa Ichi-chan ikut kalau tidak, Ichi-chan tidak boleh kembali ke Karakura, mereka akan menyitanya.

**oooOoooOooo**

"Kyaaaa.. Lucu sekali!"

Jeritan khas wanita memenuhi salah satu ruangan di barak divisi sepuluh itu. Semua mengerumuni Rukia yang memangku bayi laki-laki itu. Seolah mengetahui menjadi pusat perhatian, senyum lebar terus dipamerkan bayi itu.

"mamama..bababa.."

Ocehannya malah membuat wanita-wanita itu semakin gemas mencubiti pipi bayi itu berebutan.

"Hentikan! Ichi-chan akan menangis bila kalian terus mencubiti pipinya seperti itu, lihatlah pipinya hampir memerah."

Nanao Ise berkata sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Kau ini! Mem-bo-sankan." cibir Rangiku Matsumoto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Rukia, berikan padaku, ya! Ijinkan aku mengendongnya!"

Isane Kotetsu dengan wajah kalem mengambil bayi itu dari pangkuan Rukia, bayi itu juga tidak menolak saat berpindah gendongan.

Kiyone langsung mengikuti ke mana Isane membawa bayi itu, Yachiru juga tertarik dan mengikutinya. Beberapa yang lain masih berdiri atau duduk di samping Rukia.

"Ichi-chan benar-benar mirip Kurosaki-san, ya!"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja ia mirip Kurosaki, dia kan ayahnya!"

Rangiku mengomel pada Hinamori atas pernyataannya.

"Uhm, Rukia-chan boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu! Soal apa, Momo-chan?"

Rukia memandanginya dan menunggu pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Hmm, aku ingin kau bercerita saat hamil Ichi-chan?"

"Heh?"

Rukia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Momo itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah tak sabar ingin punya bayi, ya?"

"Bicara apa kau ini, Rangiku-chan?"

Momo sedikit merona dan menundukkan kepalanya seolah menyembunyikan wajahnya-berarti benar adanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menikah dulu? Mau dengan Kira-san atau Hitsugaya-Taichou?" goda Kiyone.

"Aku.. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Tenang saja, Hinamori-chan! Kami bisa menjaga rahasia, kecuali perempuan itu!"

Nanao menunjuk Rangiku, dan dibalas dengan lemparan botol sake kosong.

"Hei, kalian bisa mengenaiku!"

Teriakan kecil Nemu membuat semua menoleh ke arahnya, gadis pendiam yang duduk di dekat Nanao.

"Jadi, bagian mana yang harus aku ceritakan padamu Momo-chan?"

Rukia sepertinya tidak perduli dengan pertengkaran Rangiku dan Nanao.

"Bagaimana kalau soal membuat Ichi-chan? Bagaimana cara Kurosaki memanjakanmu maksudku saat menyentuhmu hingga kau hamil Ichi-chan? Hik.."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dasar pemabuk!" omel Nanao kesal.

Semua wajah wanita disana memerah mendengar ucapan Rangiku apalagi Rukia yang dijadikan obyek pertanyaan itu, rasanya ia ingin cepat pulang dari acara itu. Memang benar satu-satunya yang sudah menikah adalah Rukia, yang lainnya masih single atau masih galau dengan perasaan mereka.

Ocehan Ichi-chan membuat ruangan yang mendadak hening berubah menjadi hangat kembali. Bayi itu seolah mengabaikan ucapan aneh Rangiku yang sudah setengah mabuk- Ichi-chan pastinya tidak paham. Isane mulai meletakkan bayi itu pada salah satu meja luas dan bayi itu mulai duduk bersila sambil memainkan bola kecil di kedua tangannya.

"Rukia-chan, aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Suara Yachiru membuat Rukia menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku menginginkan Ichi-chan menjadi salah satu anak buahku bersama Ken-chan! Bagaimana?"

"I-itu.." Rukia tergagap menjawab, ia mencoba mengerti maksud kata 'anak buah' itu.

"Apa maksudmu Yachiru-chan?" Isane ikut berkomentar.

"Aku ingin Ichi-chan berada di divisi sebelas dan menjadi anak buahku bersama Ikkaku dan Yumi-chan! Hihi.."

Yachiru membayangkan ada bayi laki-laki berambut jingga di divisinya, ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Tapi, Kusajisi-Fukutaichou, aku harus.."

"Harus apa? Kau mau sesuatu untuk menukarnya? Kau boleh mengambil semua anggota divisi sebelas asalkan Ichi-chan kau berikan padaku."

"Dia bukan barang."

Komentar singkat Nanao membuat Yachiru mencucutkan bibirnya.

"Berikan saja Rukia-chan! Kau tinggal membuat lagi untuk adik Ichi-chan. Kurosaki pasti tidak menolaknya."

Rangiku berbicara tanpa melihat ekspresi semua yang di sana, lehernya sudah tidak bisa menopang kepalanya akibat mabuk, makanya ia menaruhnya di atas meja. Matanya pun merem melek.

"Kenapa dan darimana kau mendapat ide itu?" tanya Momo hati-hati.

"Karena tidak ada yang berambut seperti itu di divisiku. Boleh, ya Rukia-chan?"

Yachiru mengenggam erat kedua tangan Rukia sambil memohon. Rukia sendiri bingung harus bicara apa, baru kali ini ada yang meminta anaknya-tentu saja tidak boleh.

"Aku rasa tidak!" jawab Rukia kaku.

"Apa? Kau menolak permintaanku?"

"Ichi-chan tidak bisa ikut anda Kusajisi-Fukutaichou, mungkin-"

"Aku akan memaksamu! Apa kau mau Ken-chan sebagai gantinya?"

"Ti-tidak! Apa maksud anda? Aku tidak mau.."

Rukia takut membayangkannya, tubuhnya merinding.

Tawa merdu terdengar di ruangan itu begitu mengikuti obrolan Rukia dan Yachiru.

"Kalau begitu aku bawa sekarang, tanpa persetujuanmu! Aku akan minta Ken-chan bicara pada Ichigo saja!" Yachiru memandang Ichiro dan mengabaikan jawaban Rukia.

"Tu-tunggu.."

Terlambat, Yachiru sudah bersunpo mendekati Ichi-chan yang bermain bola. Sunpo cepat Yachiru membuat yang lainnya kaget dan tak bisa mencegah. Bayi itu sudah dipelukan Yachiru dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Rukia terus memperhatikan Ichiro.

Benar saja, bayi itu menangis keras selain kaget berpindah tempat dengan cepat, ia tidak dalam posisi nyaman di gendongan Yachiru. Yachiru ikut kaget dengan suara tangisan bayi itu malah jatuh terduduk dan ikut menangis pula. Dua suara tangisan memenuhi ruangan itu.

Rukia dan Momo segera mendekati Ichiro, dan segera mengambilnya untuk dipeluk. Isane dan Nemu berlari ke arah Yachiru untuk menenangkannya. Rukia terus mengelus punggung mungil bayi itu, namun belum berhenti juga. Yachiru sudah mulai tenang saat Isane memeluknya. Ketika bayi itu mulai sedikit tenang, suara keras pintu terbuka membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kenapa kalian sangat berisik...?!"

Dan, bayi itu kembali menangis lagi menggeliat tak nyaman dipelukan Rukia, suara itu terdengar seperti teriakan bagi Ichiro. Bayi itu berpikir ingin segera lari atau pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Ma-maafkan aku Hitsugaya-taichou! Aku akan segera keluar."

Rukia memilih keluar untuk membuat Ichiro tenang, sedikit rasa tak enak hingga membuat Taichou divisi sepuluh itu marah-mungkin?

"Shiro-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?" suara Momo terdengar mengintimidasi, membuat Taichou itu mati gaya.

"Eeeh, aku.. aku tidak sengaja."

Memilih keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu, Hitsugaya menutup pintu itu perlahan, mengabaikan tatapan tajam semua wanita di sana.

**oooOoooOooo**

Rukia terus mengusap punggung anaknya dan masih belum berhenti menangis. Ia juga mencoba menyuruhnya menyusu, tapi tidak mau juga. Hidung anaknya sampai memerah akibat terus menangis, apa karena perubahan reiatsu dadakan menjadi seperti ini?

Lelah dengan sikap Ichiro, Rukia duduk dan memandangi wajah anaknya hingga ia merasakan sapaan tangan di bahunya.

"Ichigo!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kemarikan!"

Ichigo memeluk Ichiro, tangisnya berangsur mereda. Rukia menjelaskan kejadian sebelum Ichiro menangis seperti itu. Entah apa yang dilakukan Ichigo, tangis Ichiro berhenti.

"Jadi, bocah itu menginginkan Ichi-chan?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Mana ada seperti itu? tidak boleh!"

Rukia mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang, Ichi-chan sudah tertidur."

"Baiklah, sebenarnya kau tadi darimana?"

"Aku?"

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi?"

"Jalan-jalan! Lagipula bersama pria-pria kesepian membuatku jadi bertambah bosan, mereka memberiku permainan yang terlalu aneh."

"Permainan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Abaikan saja."

Rukia berjalan beriringan dengan Ichigo yang menggendong Ichiro yang tertidur lelap. Hampir sampai di mansion Kuchiki, teriakan Renji mulai mengusik tidur Ichiro.

"Ichigo, kau curang pergi meninggalkan permainan sebelum waktunya berakhir dan pemenangnya ketahuan."

"Aku bilang aku menolaknya."

"Tidak bisa, yang menang harus mendapatkannya."

"Permainan apa?" Rukia ikut menyela obrolan dua pria itu.

"Ti-tidak ada Rukia, sebaiknya kau masuk dan tidurkan Ichiro."

"Tunggu! Tidak boleh!"

Renji mencegah jalan Rukia.

"Renji? Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Ichigo memperbolehkan kami yang menang membawa Ichiro seharian untuk bermain sebagai hadiah bagi yang memenangkan permainan."

"Apa? Kau?"

Rukia langsung memelototi Ichigo, bagaimana bisa Ichiro dijadikan hadiah?

Rukia juga mulai jengah dengan sikap Renji yang ngotot ingin mendapatkan anaknya. Hari ini terlalu banyak orang yang meminta Ichiro darinya.

"Tidak Rukia, mereka salah menangkap maksudku. Jadi, sebenarnya.."

"Sudah aku tidak mau menunggu, berikan Ichiro padaku karena akulah pemenang dari permainan ini."

Renji hampir merebut Ichiro dari pelukan Rukia, kalau saja tulang keringnya tidak ditendang Rukia.

"Jelaskan padaku sejelas mungkin!" Rukia setengah berteriak.

"Sebenarnya Ichigo mengikuti permainan ular tangga bersama kami semua. Hisagi berkata kalau tidak ada hadiahnya tidak akan menyenangkan, jadi kami sepakat untuk mencari semacam hadiah-"

"Lalu Ichiro, apa hubungannya dengan permainan konyol itu?"

Rukia memotong ucapan Renji yang dianggap terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya bilang bahwa bermain dengan Ichiro seharian tidak akan pernah bosan, dan mereka menganggap ucapanku ini sebagai penawaran bahwa Ichiro menjadi hadiah bagi pemenang pertama permainan ular tangga itu."

Ichigo menjelaskannya sendiri ditambah sedikit pembelaan untuk dirinya dari tatapan tajam Rukia.

"Bukan!" teriak Renji.

"Apa maksudmu Renji?"

"Ichigo memperbolehkan kami yang menang membawa Ichiro seharian karena ia mau menghabiskan waktu denganmu Rukia, dia mengatakannya seperti menawarkannya bukan kami yang salah menafsirkan ucapannya."

"Hah?"

Rukia menghela napas, ia memilih meninggalkan dua pria aneh itu dan berjalan ke arah mansion.

"Rukia tunggu! Berikan Ichiro padaku!"

Renji berteriak kesal, ia belum paham juga dengan sikap Rukia. Satu tinju keras diarahkan ke perut Renji hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak boleh ada yang membawa Ichi-chan kali ini!"

"Dan kau, malam ini tidurlah di luar! Aku mau tidur bersama putraku saja!" lanjut Rukia. Kali ini ditunjukkan pada suaminya.

Rukia menatap tajam Ichigo, bagaimana bisa putranya dititipkan ke banyak orang hanya gara-gara ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya? Itukan bisa merepotkan orang lain.

"Rukia.." Ichigo merajuk. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Dengar, ya Kurosaki-sama, malam ini kau tidurlah diluar, jangan pernah mencoba masuk ke kamarku!"

"Tapi, aku.."

Rukia mengabaikan perkataan Ichigo, ia marah pada suaminya.

**oooOoooOooo**

Ichigo berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar Rukia. Sejak makan malam, ia terus diacuhkan, Rukia hanya memperhatikan Ichi-chan. Bulan sudah meninggi, seorang pelayan yang menyapanya sedikit canggung, tentu saja melihat Ichigo selarut ini masih di luar kamar.

Ichigo mengusap wajahnya, sebenarnya ia memang ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Rukia karena beberapa minggu ini seluruh perhatian Rukia ditujukan pada putranya. Kemarin malam saja adalah keberuntungan untuknya setelah merayu bahkan sedikit memaksa Rukia.

Lamunannya buyar, saat pintu kamar Rukia bergeser dan wanitanya berdiri di balik pintu itu.

"Masuklah!"

"Rukia.."

"Kau mau aku berubah pikiran?"

Tak mau berdebat lagi, Ichigo mengikuti langkah Rukia dan menutup pintu kamar.

Rukia segera tidur di atas futon di samping Ichiro yang sudah terlelap dalam selimutnya. Ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan futon di bagian samping Ichiro yang lain untuk Ichigo, berarti Ichiro tidur di antara ayah dan ibunya. Rukia benar-benar tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Ichigo.

Rukia memungungi Ichigo, dan mulai menutup mata. Matanya terbuka kaget saat tangan khas memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku minta maaf."

"..."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuat Ichiro sebagai penganggu kemesraan kita, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini.."

"Tapi, hari ini kau sudah menganggapnya seperti itu."

"Bukan begitu, aku merasa kurang memiliki waktu untuk kita berduaan."

"Kau sadar dengan ucapanmu, Ichigo?"

Rukia membalikan badan, keduanya bertatapan. Ichigo terkejut Rukia hampir menitikkan air mata.

"Kau menangis?"

"Aku tanya, apa selama ini kau merasa Ichiro sebagai penganggu?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu kenapa kau-"

"Rukia! Cukup! Aku menyayangi kalian berdua lebih dari apapun di dunia ini."

Ichigo menarik Rukia dalam pelukannya. Rukia menangis dalam pelukan Ichigo.

"Tidak ada yang menjadi penganggu, dia menjadi pengikat kita, Rukia! Selamanya."

"Ichiro segalanya untukku, Ichigo!"

"Aku tahu, dia juga segalanya untukku. Aku mohon jangan menangis, aku tahu aku salah!"

"Ichigo, katakan jika kau ingin berduaan tapi jangan meminta orang lain untuk menjaganya dengan cara seperti itu, aku-"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tidurlah! Maafkan aku."

"Maafkan aku juga, aku tidak memahami perasaanmu."

"Tidak apa, Rukia! Kau segalanya untukku!"

"Hah, aku tahu."

"Benarkah?"

Rukia mengangguk, ia selesai menangis karena masalah kecilnya dengan Ichigo berakhir dengan pembicaraan malam ini. Senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"Malam ini aku ingin bersamamu!"

Ichigo memeluk Rukia dari belakang, karena Rukia kembali memunggunginya. Ia mengecupi puncak kepala istrinya.

"Apa?"

Rukia setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kau tidak menawariku atau berniat memberiku sesuatu?" lanjut Ichigo.

"Tidak."

"Tanyakan apa keinginanku!"

"Aku tidak mau! Pasti kau mau-"

Ucapan Rukia terpotong saat Ichigo membalik tubuhnya dan menciumnya dengan cepat, hingga ia membiarkan Ichigo mendominasi semua ciuman itu. Sesungguhnya Rukia tidak perlu khawatir dengan kegiatan malam ini, karena Ichiro ada di kamar yang sama. Ichigo tidak akan menyentuhnya selama putranya berada di sekitar mereka. Jadi, sepertinya malam ini Ichigo hanya bisa tidur sambil memeluk erat tubuh Rukia.

-Fin-

09/01/2013

**oooOoooOooo**

* * *

Aku tidak tahu oneshot itu sepanjang apa, tapi karena aku tidak berniat membuat banyak chapter, aku anggap ini oneshot aja!

Bagaimana? Menyesal membaca? Jangan ya..

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya saja biar saya mendengar ups, membaca suara hati anda #lebay..

Bye.. terima kasih...

Review, ya!


End file.
